


Part 2: Masks

by Mandalore5



Series: The Marvelous Midoriya [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Canon-Typical Violence, Clueless Flirting, Credit to Kōhei Horikoshi, Credit to Marvel, Cussing, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Izuku Midoriya has Miles Morales powerset, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Multi, No Smut, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Spiders, Supportive Midoriya Inko, Worried Midoriya Inko, eventual cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalore5/pseuds/Mandalore5
Summary: IT'S TRAINING TIME! Izuku starts his training with All Might in prep for the UA exams. Can he get his quirk under his control in time? ....Well he better or this is gonna be a short ass story. Not only that but also...romance? Oh my.And with the exams come something even more troublesome...SOCIAL INTERACTION! But perhaps a heart warming gift will make all the difference? Let's find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PART 2! Hey there everyone, welcome to the start of second installment of The Marvelous Midoriya! I got a lot of good feedback from the previous part and it's given me a couple ideas. These might not come as fast as the first part, as the last two chapters are undergoing some rewrites after I gave them a second pass. Either way enjoy!

 

Izuku huffed and puffed, he tugged in his web-lines wrapped around a massive refrigerator, leaving a trail in the sand. All Might sat atop the appliance, reading a magazine bulked up in his muscle form. Deflated he’s a skeleton, in this state he wasn’t exactly light. Izuku kept pulling, tugging the fridge further across the beach.   


“Ah...remind me why...we’re...doing this...again hnngh,” Izuku finally got the damn thing to the truck. All Might hopped off.

 

 **“It’s simple my boy, even with enhanced strength your body isn’t use to using it. You have muscles but their useless if you don’t know how to use them. That and your base strength needs a boost as well,”** All Might was doing something with his phone, going through pictures. **“We can also test how strong your web’s are, how long they last. But there's another reason look around you, this place is a dump but it used to be beautiful.”**

 

All Might flattened the fridge in one swift movement crumbling the appliance into a pancake. From behind him a rising sun shone brightly.

 

**“Hero work isn’t just about stopping villains, it’s public service. Let’s bring back this beach’s horizon.”**

 

Izuku nodded and easily lifted the pancaked appliance off the ground and hefted it onto the back of the truck.

 

 **“But that’s not all!”** All Might pulled out a thick packet of paper. **“Aim to pass: American Dream plan!”** Izuku took it and looked it over.

 

“This is really through, even a change in diet. Times to rest, web practice even academic studies. Woah...you really thought of everything.”

 

**“It’s not gonna be easy Izuku this is a high difficulty. I estimate it should take you about five to six months clearing this beach with that strength of yours. Even then it won’t be easy, are you prepared?”**

 

“Yes sir!”

 

**“Excellent!”**

 

So it went, Izuku came back every day before school, and after. He cleared the beach inch by inch. His body getting more and more used to it’s new strength. He found he could lift a couple tons rather easily, six to seven tons was his current limit but he figured he could lift more once he bulks up a bit. He kept himself lean with endurance training with All Might, swinging through small forested areas to practice movement and spatial awareness. His mom kept to the meal plan it was a lot more calorie heavy then before. It took a lot of fuel to power that body. The boy couldn’t slow down in school either, he needed the best grades to get into UA and he pushed himself. Bakugou seemed less interested in messing with him, oh he poked and prodded with the same old insults but Izuku wouldn’t even glance in his direction. At the end of each day the greenette rushed off as fast as possible and with his new speed the blonde wasn’t able to keep up.

 

One day after completing his daily training Izuku sat down on the beach, panting. Even with enhanced stamina there was a hard limit to what anyone could do. It had been about three months since they started and he had a good half the beach cleared. He smiled, and a can of soda entered his view. He looked up, All Might was at his side in his weak form.

 

“Your doing well Izuku, though...I didn't think you’d be this winded. Your not keeping to the schedule I set are you?”

 

Izuku took the can and gratefully drank a few gulps, “....I’ve been doing extra exercises and practice. There's gonna be a lot of competition at the exam and all those people have had their quirks a lot longer. I can’t afford to waste any time, I need to catch up and...pass them.”

 

Toshinori sighed, ah the exuberance...and recklessness of youth.

 

“I understand your drive young Midoriya. But don’t forget to take care of yourself, those rest days are in there for a reason. Even with improved healing like yours you still need to stop and recover, push yourself don’t break yourself.”

 

“Yeah...I guess you're right.”

 

All Might sat down next to Izuku watching the sun set, Toshinori had to admit the kid was doing a good job. Izuku was watching the sun as well, but a glance at his protege told the older man that the boy was focusing on something beyond the horizon his mind elsewhere.

 

“Something on your mind Izuku?”

 

“What...oh it’s…”

 

_It’s not nothing...i’m so tired of keeping this hidden for that asshole._

 

“...Have you ever been bullied?” Izuku drew his legs in tight, arms around his legs hugging himself close.

 

Toshi turned to look at the boy, eyes narrowing. “When I was a kid yeah, why who's bothering you?”

 

“Someone I used to call a friend.”

 

“Mm...for how long?” Toshi took a sip.

 

“Since we were four.”

 

Toshi spat his drink out, “WHAT? Who?” and why had it been going on for so long?

 

Izuku, smirked a little at Toshi’s reaction. “...Katsuki Bakugou, I’m not trying to get him in trouble but...I’m tired of...of holding this in.”

 

Izuku spilled his guts right there on the beach, and he felt knot after knot in his chest unwind as he told All Might everything. That Bakugou had bullied him since he got his quirk and Izuku didn’t. All the names he called him, all the times he’d used his quirk on him. Midoriya didn’t know when he had started crying but he felt the tears run down his cheek. All Might listened, he didn’t interject he just listened to this boy tell him about every hurt Bakugou had inflicted.

 

“And...when I finally got my quirk what do you think he said?” Izuku looked up. “He told me I was born wrong, told me I should go jump off the roof do them all a favor.”

 

“This kid, Bakugou...he wants to be a hero?”

 

“Yeah…he’s kind of amazing in his own way.”

 

“That...THAT IS FUCKED UP!”

 

Izuku looked up over at All Might eyes wide.

 

“He’s not amazing Izuku, he’s a bully and a thug. He had no right to do this to you. The teachers did nothing? Cause you were quirkless? What kind of…” All Might took in a breath rage and indignation burning through him. None of it directed at Izuku.

 

“....Ha...hahahaha!”

 

“Izuku?”

 

“I...I...I needed to hear that!” Izuku wiped at his eyes.

 

Toshi put an arm around the boy and pulled him close.

 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that Izuku.”

 

“....Thank you,” Midoriya kept his head low a few more tears falling loose. They’d be the last he’d ever waste on his old ‘friend.’

\-----------

 

One morning as the sun was rising, All Might made his way to the beach, it had been about six months since Izuku’s training had begun. He wasn’t happy with how hard the boy had been pushing himself. But he had to admit it was kind of admirable. Toshi turned a corner and stopped, his breath catching. Izuku stood in the middle of an empty beach shouting in triumph it was completely clean. The junk piled up and ready to be recycled and removed.

 

“Oh my...oh my... **GOODNESS!”** Unable to stop himself Toshi bulked up to his muscle form, he rushed to Midoriya's side and caught the boy as his exhausted body started to drop. **“What did I say about pushing yourself?”**

 

“Plus...Ultra…”

 

 **“Your not in UA yet boy,”** _This kid is going to be a handful isn’t he?_

 

After a few minutes of catching his breath and draining two bottles of water, Izuku was able to stand on his own. His healing factor already making him less sore. All Might, still in muscle form pulled out his phone and went to an image he’d taken months ago.

 

**“You’ve made progress my boy, just look at where you started and where you are now.”**

 

All Might turned the phone to Izuku, despite his super strength he was still skinny back them all wiry muscle with no definition. Like a block of marble, strong but lacking details. Now? Izuku looked down at himself, he’d grown a couple inches. All that new muscle was trained and taut defined, he looked like an olympian swimmer. They didn’t feel stiff but well oiled and ready, he could feel the power in his body now having grown use to it over these past few months.

 

**“So what have you learned about your limits young Midoriya?”**

 

“I can lift about eight to nine tons currently, and still move I mean. Beyond that and it’s a strain. My webs are really strong like steel cable strong, but they seem kinda...splotchy?” Izuku had already been imagining a few ‘gadgets’ to improve his webbing. “They dissolve after a couple hours, when I was swinging through the forest I picked up a couple moves and how to be more aerodynamic but it still needs work. My spider-sense alerts me to danger, like if I’m slipping or something starts to fall. But...well one time I was slipping and a branch had fallen. I only picked up on me slipping not the branch. I think it only picks up on immediate threats?”

 

 **“My my you are quite studious. Knowing your limits is key to overcoming them. Did you get a chance to test out your electricity or invisibility?”** All Might took a moment to look around, and seeing no one else let himself deflate back to his true form.

 

Izuku took another gulp of water, “Errr...yes and no. The invisibility is still hard for me, I’m not sure what triggers it. My venom blast is a little easier.”

 

“Your what?”

 

“Oh that’s what i’ve been calling that electric shock more spideriy..spideree?” Izuku shook his head moving on. “Anyways i’m not sure what the max output is. But I can at least do it mostly on command, shorted out a few pieces that still had intact wiring,” Izuku pointed and Toshi turned his head some of the junk indeed look like they’d blown a fuze. “I tried doing it through my webs too, but they seem to insulate rather then conduct.”

 

_Maybe some kind of gel or coating to ionize them?_

 

“I think with practice I could do more, but right now I have to at least be touching whatever I’m shocking. I can dole out a good three or four shocks before I have to wait for...the ‘charge’ I guess to build back up.”

 

“That’s incredible Midoriya I’m very proud of your progress, I think it’s safe to say this leg of your training is finished. You’ve grown use to your body’s adjustments, tested your limits and found where you need to improve. There's plenty of time for the latter once you get accepted, you should take the day to rest. We can move on to the next part of your training tomorrow. You don’t have school right?”

 

Izuku was beaming from Toshinori’s praise, he nodded vigorously. “Yeah today and tomorrow.”

 

“Good, have you eaten?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Good, see if your mother wants to come. We’ll grab something together, my treat,” Toshi gave him a thumbs up.

 

Izuku smiled and pulled out his phone he dialed up his mom and gave her a spot nearby to meet them at. After a short conversation Izuku thought for a moment and sent a text to Momo.

 

**Izuku Midoriya**

**Hey. Been a while.**

**You probably won’t get this for a bit but did you want to hangout today?**

**I got done training early.**

 

**Yao-Momo**

**Oh! Good morning Izuku!**

**That would be grand.**

**I was planning to go shopping this afternoon.**

**We can have lunch after, does that sound good?**

 

**Izuku Midoriya**

**That sounds great.**

**Just let me know when and where.**

 

**Yao-Momo**

**Of course I’ll send the details.**

**See you later Izuku.**

 

The green haired boy thought for a moment, then red blossomed on his face. He didn’t have time to dwell though, Toshinori patted his shoulder and brought him out of his musings.

 

“You ready?”

 

“Yeah..yeah…”

 

“You okay you look beet red.”

 

“...I think I may have just asked someone out on a date by accident.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with mom and da....Toshinori! 
> 
> Plus a mall trip that reveals more then what size shoes the young teens wear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....Okay so I kinda lied as I had two chapters ready to go tonight...*shrug* Mostly setting up the stories main ships.

Breakfast was fairly relaxed, Izuku was feeling a lot more energized now. His stamina was building back up. The steamed rice and miso soup didn’t hurt either, mostly focused on eating, his mother and Toshinori were the more talkative pair. 

 

“So how have you been Inko?” 

 

“Oh I’ve been fine, Izuku’s exorcising inspired me to start working out too, I can’t keep up with him of course but it’s nice to be active again,” Inko smiled brightly. She had slimmed down a bit in the recent months, turning fat into lean muscle. 

 

“Ah I see, I thought you looked different, you seem a lot more energized then the last time we met.” 

 

“Thank you for noticing, how have you been Toshinori?” 

 

“As good as can be expected I think,” Toshi hid it well but he couldn’t suppress a slight flinch on his left side, it didn’t go unnoticed. 

 

“...” Inko chewed on a bit of natto before speaking again. “So how has training been going?” She finally spoke changing the subject. 

 

Izuku finally piqued up at this point, he and Toshi filled her in on all they’ve been doing lately. The beach, the forest web swinging, and how he was ready to move on to the next stage of their training. 

 

“You sound like you’ve been doing a lot Izuku, what is the next stage of training?” 

 

“It’s something i’ve been debating on for the past few months. But I think your son definitely needs at least some basic training,” He paused and took a long drag of his coffee. “Combat practice.” 

 

A curly green head swiveled to look at Toshi, “Uhh...against who?” 

 

All Might smiled, his eyes sparkling just a little. 

 

“Who do you think Young Midoriya.” 

 

The color drained from Midoriya’s face his eyes going wide, his spirit was leaving his body again. He coughed and drowned it back down with a gulp of water. Inko looked from her son to Toshinori. 

 

“...Are you sure that’s...uhh...fair?” 

 

“Well I mean...I won’t be sitting down so I’ll at least have a shot,” Toshi deadpanned. 

 

Izuku spit out his drink, bursting into a laugh. It soon infected the other two and they all had a good chuckle the tension in the air burst like a bubble and dissipated. Midoriya went back to his breakfast. Inko and Toshi continued to make small talk, he heard his mother giggle a bit. Izuku looked up, rice on his cheek, he stopped his chewing. 

 

“Why don’t you wear the cape anymore?” 

 

“Style’s change, most heroes these days don’t wear capes.”

 

“Oh but it was so dashing,” Inko chuckled. 

 

“Thank you Inko, if you want I could bring a spare if you wanted to try it on.”

 

“Oh no I couldn’t.” 

 

“I don’t know I’d think you’d cut quite the figure yourself.” 

 

“Oh, now your just putting me on,” Inko blushed a little as she spoke. 

 

Izuku chewed again, looking back and forth as a thought formed in his head:  _ were they...flirting with one another? _

 

\-----------

Later that day. 

 

Izuku was waiting at the Kiyashi Ward Shopping mall for Momo, it was the only one near them that had all the places they both wanted to hit/take a look at. He was pondering over what he’d seen this morning. Fingers steepled over each other, back bent, head down...sweating slightly, it was warm and he didn’t need this jacket. ALSO HIS MOTHER WAS FLIRTING WITH ALL MIGHT! Izuku sighed inwardly. 

 

“Well at least…” 

 

**WHO IN HERE TRYING TO START A RIOT?**

 

Izuku jumped slightly when his phone’s ringtone went off, the driving bass and rough and fast lyrics firmly derailing his train of thought. 

 

**LET’S ROCK AND ROLL SO HIGH UP I CAN SEE THE FLOO…**

 

The green haired boy swiped to answer his phone cutting off the song. To the disappointment of a few around him. It was a good song. He didn’t get a chance to see who was calling, being in a panic will do that to ya. 

 

“He...hello?” 

 

“Izuku! I’m here, where are you?” Oh it was Momo. 

 

“I’m near the fountain,” Izuku stood up and looked around, he caught a familiar face and waved to Momo. 

 

“Oh there you are!” Momo waved back and ended the call. 

 

Izuku stowed his phone as the two moved towards one another. Izuku was wearing a simple white tee with T-shirt written in kanji, a pair of jeans, a jacket and his usual red high-tops. Momo was wearing a light blue button down shirt with collar, a light jacket, short pink skirt with a black belt that had a rounded silver buckle and black leggings with a pair of black knee high boots. 

 

_ Wow she looks nice, should I tell her? That might send the wrong message, wait what message do I want to send? Uhhh…. _

 

As Izuku’s head went into a panic, Momo had crossed the distance between them, she adjusted the strap to her bag and smiled at Midoriya. 

 

“It’s been a while Izuku, but it’s good to see you in person again. What did you need to get?” 

 

Izuku’s head stopped panicking for a moment, “Yeah it’s good to see you again too. You look really nice, I just needed some some basic things. I was thinking of getting some new shirts.” 

 

“One’s that say things other then ‘T-shirt’?” 

 

“Ha yeah,” Izuku scratched his arm it was starting to get stuffy in that jacket so he started to slip it off. 

 

“I was looking for some clothes too we can...take a look...together,” Momo’s train of thought derailed in a method similar to Izuku’s. The shirt he wore was pretty thin, and when the light hit the right away she caught a glimpse at the toned muscles that had formed the past few months. His arms likewise had nothing to hide the sleek powerful musculature that his workouts and quirk had granted him. “....” Momo’s head went into a panic. 

 

“That sounds nice, then we can grab something to eat.” 

 

“Yeah...yeah that sounds good…” 

 

Izuku smiled at her, and Momo felt something pierce her heart. Thankfully he turned and started looking at the various stores. So he didn’t see her light up like a christmas tree. 

 

_ Oh no he’s cute, how can you have a smile that soft and a body that hard?  _

 

\---------------

 

Momo and Izuku made pretty quick work of their shopping needs. Though she did have to talk him out of getting a very overpriced piece of All Might merchandise, she helped him find it in another store for a lot less. He in turn kept her from buying a wardrobe full of dresses, their is such a thing as excess. Eventually they found themselves sitting at a table outside a little restaurant, eating their lunch as they chatted. 

 

“So how’s your training going Midoriya?” Momo blew on her food to cool it before taking a bite. 

 

“Oh not bad. We’re moving up to the next level tomorrow from what I understand...I’m still not sure about web swinging though, I’ve practiced a little in the park during morning jogs. But a city is a lot different,” Izuku’s usual mumbling was thankfully curtailed by the katsudon he was munching on. 

 

“Hmmm…” Momo was puzzling over something. “Well you mentioned that your powers are like this american superhero ‘spiderman’ right? Maybe see how he did it copy his moves?” 

 

“That’s not a bad idea...though from that long ago records of him are gonna be sparse. Probably just still images or comic books based on his exploits those aren’t reliable. Norman Osborn keeps showing up in his stories but in real life Norman was sentenced to death after Gwen Stacy's murder,” Izuku scratched his head. “Still they probably got his form right…” 

 

Momo chuckled a little, Izuku was usually pretty quiet over the phone, unless you got him talking about his interests. “A good place to start, UA has lots of training facilities I’m sure once you get in you can get lots of practice.” 

 

“That’s what I’m hoping, I already have some gadget ideas.” Izuku reached into his bag and pulled out a hero journal. This one had a green spider drawn onto the front. He flipped through the pages and stopped on a page full of little sketches and drawings. “I noticed my web is kinda splotchy, so I thought if I had a wrist mounted filter it would be a lot more streamlined,” Izuku pointed to a few drawings of his wrist and one design after another of the device. They varied in look some simple and streamlined others a lot more wonky or unrealistic. 

 

“That’s not all you could do with it though,” Momo moved her seat closer. “With the right compounds and filters you could probably do a lot with your webs.” 

 

“Like ionize them for my venom blast!” 

 

“Is that what your calling your shock power?” 

 

“Yeah...it’s a little…”

 

“I think it’s great Izuku,” Momo smiled softly and Izuku blushed fiercely. 

 

“Hee...thanks...do you think they look right?” 

 

“Well...hmm...may I?” She asked gesturing to the journal.

 

“Oh ahh...sure.” 

 

Momo activated her quirk, making a very elegant looking pen pop out of the palm of her hand, well not pop more like slowly rise as the lipids in her body altered their very atomic structure into an entirely new form. Izuku blinked, he loved watching new quirks in action and his hand was already ‘ghost writing’ notes on what he saw. Momo however was busy drawing a few sketches, her new design was simple and sleek. Mounted on the wrist like the others but less obtrusive. The filters would be cartridge based with a small selector one could quickly go through with finger swipe. She drew a few early filter designs too, split web, ionized, a basic filter, and one that would compact the web into a ball. After a few minutes she turned the journal back to Izuku. 

 

“So what do you think?” 

 

Izuku blinked at the design, it was good, really good and detailed. 

 

“Where did you learn to draw like this?” 

 

“Oh, it’s nothing my quirk requires that I know the exact makeup of whatever I create. That includes how it’s put together. You stare at enough diagrams and breakdowns you start learning how to draw your own.” 

 

“Well it’s incredible, no matter how you learned. Thanks this will go a long way.” 

 

“Your quite welcome Izuku!” Momo beamed, she loved helping others anyway she could. “I caught a glimpse of your costume ideas while you were flipping through, can I get a better look?” 

 

“Oh uhh...sure. It’s not really something I thought much about,” Izuku flipped back through his journal a page detailing an idea for web grenades went by as he got back to his costume ideas. About a dozen ideas were drawn, and scrapped. “So, I know a lot of heroes don’t wear full masks these days but when swinging around a lot of air and debris go by,” the young boy pointed at a mask design. Big white bug eyes over a web patterned facemask, complete with measurements. “There's plenty of materials that can filter out smoke and other things.” 

 

“Why not lenses?” 

 

“....Mmm?” 

 

“If you made the eye into a pair of lenses, you could add all sorts of things night vision, polarizing lenses to protect from flares things like that.” 

 

“Oh that is a great idea Momo...I was thinking of adding a hood behind it too with an eye design on it...you know cause spiders have lots of eyes…”

 

“That sounds neat...like this?” Momo drew a quick sketch, the mask from the side and the hood behind it with multiple sets of eyes going over the outside of the hood. 

 

“Yeah like that, and I was thinking of having a big green spider on the front, and of adding a web pattern but...that could be a little busy.” 

 

“My that sounds rather dashing Izuku.” 

 

“Thanks…” Izuku paused, he looked up at Momo, the slight blush on her face the easy warm smile. He broke out in a sweat as something clicked into place. “....I’ll...have to work on it.” Izuku coughed and downed his soda in one long drag. 

 

Momo raised her eyebrow at his odd reaction, she was a little disappointed he didn’t try to flirt back. 

 

_ Though then again, maybe he’s not used to it. Someone as cute as him I find it hard to believe. I mean it’s not like this is...the...first...OH MY GOD I’M THE FIRST GIRL TO EVER FLIRT WITH HIM AREN’T I?  _

 

The girl turned a little redder at that, Izuku for his part turned back to her visibly calmer. 

 

“I feel a little guilty talking about all my ideas Momo. Do you have any about what you want your costume to be?” 

 

“Oh...oh yes of course,” Momo reached into her own bag and took out a tablet, she scrolled through it and turned it to Izuku. 

 

Izuku took one look, his nose started to bleed. A napkin appeared in his hand under said nose in a blur. 

 

“Uhh....it’s kind of...risque ain’t it?” 

 

“I need to be somewhat exposed, my quirk requires a certain ‘area’ to work. The bigger the item the bigger the canvas.” 

 

“Yeah but...I mean…” Izuku took out his pen and started drawing in his journal. “It’s just you don’t need all...that. Here…a good sports bra extended a little and you still have the upper chest exposed without...all that. Stomach is still exposed too, shorts work too here too. Your belt and ‘momo bible’ can sit no problem. Heels are...uhhh impractical.” Izuku cracked his neck as he thought, “Flat soled comfy boots with knee guards might work better, or just a good pair of shoes and knee and shoulder pads. Protection but arms and thighs still exposed for quirk usage. If you wanted you could add a cape? I mean you could even wear a full one piece that covers your front but leaves your back and the sides of your torso exposed. If you add in that self repairing fabric I mentioned you could use it like Midnight uses her outfit tear parts away as needed.” 

 

Izuku sat his pen down and looked at the bevy of drawings he had just put to paper. Momo was staring intently at his suggested adjustments. She hadn’t said anything though, Izuku’s mumbling rant hadn’t left much room for it. 

 

“Izuku...this is...really good stuff.” 

 

The boy in question let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding in. “Thanks I’m glad you think so...I was worried I offended you for a second.” 

 

“Oh no of course not, these are really good suggestions,” Momo mumbled something about why it hadn’t occurred to her. “Can I have these?” She asked pointing to his drawings. 

 

“Oh sure,” Izuku tore the two pages out and handed them over, “I hope it helps.” 

 

“Thank you, I hope my suggestions help too.” 

 

Momo and Izuku smirked at each other, they finished their meals...which had lost some of their warmth as the two had chatted. They kept talking while they ate, mostly minor things like daily life or how they were doing in school. Both were eager for the exams still months away and were preparing for them the best they could. 

 

“I wonder what the exams will be like…” Izuku wondered to himself as they walked back through the mall. 

 

“I know there's a written and a practical,” Momo adjusted the strap on her shoulder, her bags weren’t heavy individually but added up they weren’t exactly ‘light’. “Though I think we’ll be taking different practicals.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Well...I’m actually a recommended student. We take more of an ‘assessment’ then a test. I still have to pass the written.” 

 

“You got a recommendation? That’s amazing Momo!” 

 

Momo blushed lighting up again, “Thank you for saying so...though I do feel somewhat guilty.” 

 

“Mmm?” 

 

“I mean...what did I do to earn it? You’ve been working so hard to get ready in comparison I’ve...barely done anything.” 

 

Izuku stopped and turned, “Don’t say that, you have an amazing quirk if someone recommended you it meant they saw something in you. A...a spark,” All Might’s words played again in his mind and felt a warmth in his chest. “Your brave, you threw yourself in the way of that truck to shield that little girl. You’ve been nicer to me then I really deserve,” Izuku missed the way Momo frowned at that. “You’ll be a great hero Momo I know it.” Izuku smiled again and Momo swore she was looking into the sun. 

 

Before Momo could respond, she heard a honk and looked up. Her ride was here. 

 

“Thank you for saying that Izuku, It means a lot.” She leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek, “I’ll call you later okay! Take care.” Momo turned and after stowing her bags hopped into the car. 

 

Izuku was burning up, his face was red hot and he could only numbly wave, “Uhhh yeah...see you...Momo.” 

 

A few minutes later Izuku’s mother rolled up, Izuku stowed his bags and got in the passenger seat, silent. Inko glanced from her son to the road before she finally coughed. 

 

“Sooo...how did your time with Momo go?” 

 

“....She kissed me.” 

 

Inko swerved out of traffic and came to an abrupt stop.

 

“WHAT?!”

 

\---------------

 

Later that evening, Izuku was laying in his bed still puzzling over his day with Momo. He was casually tossing a 50 pound weight from hand to hand. He didn’t even feel it if he was being honest. His mind was too busy retracing his day, being around Momo made him feel...happy. Like really happy, he enjoyed being around her just talking or sharing ideas. The boy sat up and dropped the weight, before he quickly caught it with a web shot. 

 

“That would have left a dent…” 

 

The boy stood up and put the weight down, then picked up his phone...stared at it...then put it down. Then picked it back up, then put it down he paced the room. Stopped...paced again. He picked the phone up, opened Momo’s contact info and….put the phone back down. Again. 

 

_ It was just a peck on the cheek it doesn’t mean anything. Or it might mean a lot...or nothing. Or something.  _

 

Izuku dragged his hands across his face, sighing deeply. He switched off his lights and plopped down on bed. He’d have to ask Toshinori what he thought about it. His mother made it clear what she thought. A scene replayed in Izuku’s head of his mother crying in joy and hugging her son close. 

 

_ Oh Izuku are you going out with her? Is she your girlfriend? I’m glad my little boy finally met a nice girl.  _

 

The boy blushed more, his mother’s words didn’t really help the matter. He turned to his side, he’d just have to sleep on it. 

 

\--------------

At the same time, at the Yaoyorozu residence *cough*Mansion*cough*

 

Momo was laying in bed, going over the new designs she had finished putting on her tablet. Midoriya's suggestions had given her a few ideas of her own. She briefly wondered why Izuku had seemed so off put by her costume design. She flipped back to it, she really didn’t see anything…

 

_ Izuku in this outfit. _

 

The image of Izuku being nearly naked in this exposing outfit suddenly blasted into her mind. She turned beet read and pressed her hands to her face suddenly very warm. She sighed and put her tablet away. She’d call him tomorrow...or the next day...or...maybe a text. GAH! 

 

_ Bet he’s not this indecisive.  _

 

Reaching for her light Momo reflected on her day. Izuku was generally quiet, but once he got going on heroes suddenly he couldn’t stop. His enthusiasm was infectious, but she had heard him say something very telling when they were talking. 

 

‘ _ You’ve been nicer to me then I really deserve’ what had that meant? _

 

Momo turned to her side as she thought about the implications. That plus his shyness was really telling. She’d have to ask him about that the next time they talked. Because as far as she could tell the boy was a cinnamon roll who’d never hurt a fly. Who wouldn’t be nice to him? She frowned before falling asleep. 

 

_ Why would anyone not be nice to him? I should….make...him...some… _

 

“Zzzzz….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at flirt dialogue, that said I would figure flirting with the great green hope would be awkward so...win? 
> 
> I wonder what this gift could be? Hmmm? 
> 
> Also costume change foreshadowing. Momo's outfit is ridiculous, she's fifteen. I mean...eugh. So yeah it along with a couple others are getting a makeover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the combat training commence!

The Next day.

 

All Might and Midoriya met up early today, grabbing breakfast on the way. Toshinori didn’t tell Izuku where he was taking him, Izuku had given up asking after the first ten minutes. Instead he decided to ask him something else timing it so Toshi was just starting to take a sip of his coffee.

 

“So Momo kissed me yesterday.”

 

Toshi coughed, spitting a decent amount of the coffee he’d been trying to drink, “Jeez kid...hack.” Toshi coughed again wiping his mouth on his sleeve. “You can’t just spring stuff like that on me.”

 

“Sorry...it’s been on my mind a lot.”

 

“I bet...where you on a date?”

 

“Uhh...I don’t think so? We went to the mall together to get some things, we had lunch together and we talked a lot.”

 

“That’s a date kid.”

 

Izuku started to blush again, “Well well I mean...uhhh...neither of us...but..” Izuku ran his hands down his cheeks trying to find the right words. “We never said it was a date?”

 

“Maybe you should ask her about this? Did you tell your mom?”

 

“...Yeah it wasn’t much help...but that reminds of something.”

 

“Changing the subject, okay.”

 

“Ha, yeah but...were you flirting with my mom yesterday?”

 

Toshinori came to a stop, Izuku took a few steps before stopping as well, Yagi scratched the back of his neck his eyes looking down at the ground. “You...caught that huh?” He opened his mouth to speak but Izuku spoke first.

 

“It’s okay. I’m not mad or upset...i’m actually kind of glad,” Izuku smiled, “Mom doesn’t like to talk about it...but...I know she and dad aren’t together anymore...I see the spot on her finger where her ring SHOULD be but isn’t.”

 

Toshi looked back up, this kid was pretty perceptive.

 

“Just...you know...don’t...hurt her, please.”

 

Toshi took a step and put his hand on Izuku’s shoulder. “Young Midoriya, I give you my word I’d never do anything to hurt you or your mother. You know I wouldn’t right?”

 

Izuku looked up, he smirked a little. “Yeah I know, but it’s...nice to hear it.”

 

Toshi smiled and patted Izuku on his head, mussed his hair. “Your a good son Izuku, now come on. We’re gonna be late we keep standing here.”

 

“Right, so...what should I do about Momo?”

 

“Just ask her if she likes you and if she wants to go out.”

 

“...I would die.”

 

“I’ll admit I’m not the best person to talk to about this, but I would think it’s best to just know. You do like her right?”

 

“....Yes,” Izuku blushed at little at his admission. He liked Momo as a friend but...well she made him feel things made his chest beat a little faster when he thought about her.

 

“Then just plain ask the next time you see her, if she doesn’t then well you know. If she does...you go from there.”

 

“...Okay I will,” Izuku took a breath, let's hope today wouldn’t get any harder.

 

\-----------

 

A few minutes later Izuku and Toshi stood outside of a massive gymnasium. Toshi greeted someone by the door who unlocked it for them. He beckoned to Izuku to follow him inside. Once in, Izuku took in the sheer size of the place. The ceiling was at least two stories above him, and the whole thing stretched near the length of a football field.

 

“Okay Mr. Toshinori, you and…Izuku have the place for the next 3 hours.”

 

“Right, thanks.”

 

“As a reminder, your liable for any damage to the property.”

 

Toshi sweatdropped, “Yeah I know.”

 

“Very good, their are baths underneath the training facility through that door,” The man pointed to a door on the side. “If you want to make use of any work out equipment use that console. Once your time is up that same console will inform you, simply leave and the doors will auto lock. Enjoy your time.” The man bowed and left.

 

“....You gonna tell me what this is or am I gonna play twenty questions?” Izuku asked as he inspected the console, it was more of a tablet wired into the walls.

 

“This is a training facility, a few support companies built similar ones throughout the city. They vary, but most are modular and designed to work for a variety of quirks. This one is known for being well...hardy.” Toshi took a few steps forward and bulked up to his muscle form. **“Young Midoriya, the second stage of your training starts now.”**

 

Izuku blinked and turned back to All Might. “Uhh…”

 

All Might turned to Izuku, his eyes glinting his trademark smile wide on his face.

 

**“It’s time for the combat training.”**

 

Izuku gulped, he took a breath to calm his nerves. It didn’t help, he shrugged his jacket off and moved into the center of the building with All Might. Taking another breath, he took a pose, low to the ground, legs spread, one hand on the floor another up at his side ready.

 

“I’m ready.”

 

It was quick. All Might rushed forward, Izuku’s sense went off and he jumped backwards. Just avoiding the fist that left a crack in the concrete floor. A webline zipped from the boy’s wrist, aiming for All Might’s face.

 

The muscled man’s hand however grabbed it out of the air and tugged, pulling Izuku with it. All Might caught him by the throat before throwing him across the gym. Izuku flipped in the air and shot another webline up to the roof he hung there for a second.

 

_Holy shit, he’s not holding back. Or worse, he is...WHY ARE WE DOING THIS AGAIN!?_

 

Suddenly All Might was in his face already swinging, Izuku shot another line and pulled himself out of the way. But the sheer wind force blasted him off course, he tumbled and flipped just managing to catch himself on the wall.

 

**“You won’t win by just avoiding me Izuku.”**

 

Izuku looked up into his Idol’s eyes, and he froze. That smile that would usually bring relief filled the boy with dread the immense pressure of All Mights stature and strength bore down on him. He was sweating, panting. Again All Might was suddenly in front of him, Izuku slid off the wall onto the ground and his Idol his hero seemed a massive insurmountable wall in front of him. All Might reared back his fist.

 

_Think...move...DO SOMETHING!_

 

Izuku fired a web line between All Might’s legs, pulled and slide under. Just dodging the fist.

 

**“What did I say about running?”**

 

All Might turned, just in time to catch Izuku’s foot to his face, Izuku spun twisting as he landed on one foot. Using the force of his kick to spin into another, All Might blocked with his arm but the force still sent him skidding back a few inches.

 

 **“Well done, Young Midoriya.”** All Might raised his hand, **“Pause.”**

 

Izuku dropped his stance, he took a few breaths. Physically he wasn’t that tired but the mental toll wasn’t exactly light.

 

**“So tell me what do you think?”**

 

“Think? THINK? I thought you were gonna kill me, I was terrified. I barely had time to think.”

 

**“Yes you faced someone much higher level then you. Far stronger, yet when push came to shove you fought back. In your career as a hero your going to experience this many times. When it’s only your against an overwhelming force, when all that stands between innocent lives and certain death is you. But just so you know I was pulling my punches there.”**

 

“...I know, I knew that in the back of my mind...but...yeesh…”

 

**“Mmm, now we’ll go a few more rounds. Then you try web slinging through here, practice your form in a more open area.”**

 

“How many more rounds?”

 

All Might laughed and leaned down, **“As many as we can till you don’t freeze up again.”**

 

\------------

 

Toshinori had known that Izuku’s main weakness was his lack of confidence and timidity, one training session wasn’t going to fix that. It would take a lot to build the boy’s self-esteem back up. The two continued to spar, All Might cracking the floor again and again, and Izuku narrowly dodging then counter-attacking. All Might often saw these coming, and thwarted the boy’s attempts.

 

**“Not bad Young Midoriya. But you need to mix it up more, you can attack from any angle with your powers. Use the environment.”**

 

Izuku’s eyes glanced all around him, he fired a web shot at All Might. Toshi grabbed it, but he missed the second one Izuku fired above him. Izuku swung in on the second line legs pulled back then shot out in a double kick the added force caught Toshi by surprise and sent the man skidding back.

 

**“Ha! Now that’s more like it!”**

 

Izuku smiled, he rushed back in. All Might struck at him again and again, but Izuku’s spider sense kept him one step ahead each time. He punched and kicked out, All Might blocked or redirected them. Then Izuku jumped up and flipped over All Might, as he passed he grabbed Toshi’s shoulder and let a Venom blast loose. All Might laughed as the shock passed through him, it actually stung a little, he jumped forward and turned, spinning as he did. Now with some distance between them All Might charged forward, fist reared back. He punched forward, narrowly missing Izuku who had web zipped to the side. All Might spun unleashing a backhand, Izuku was nowhere near him but again the wind pressure blew the boy to the wall….and shattered the glass above him.

 

All Might sweat dropped.

 

**“...Seems I got a little carried away huh?”**

 

“Just a little.”

 

\-----------

1 hour of time left.

 

Izuku and All Might sat next to each other, Toshi was back in his deflated form. They were both drinking some water and sharing some snacks to re-hydrate. Izuku surveyed the cracked concrete and broken windows. As well as the web’s hanging from all around, but those would dissolve after a while. Izuku was discussing costume ideas with his mentor, the conversation had popped up while he was going more in depth about the time he spent with Momo.

 

“I’m not sure about the mask though…”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Well...I mean you don’t wear one, just goggles and something to keep debris out of my nose and mouth should be good.”

 

Toshi paused, taking a long swig of water.

 

“I wear a mask all the time kid.”

 

“...huh?”

 

“That smile I wear in my muscle form, that big grin. It’s a lie, a mask I wear to hide how scared I am.”

 

Izuku’s mind started to spiral out of control, he blinked his face a mask of confusion and growing anxiety.

 

“Your...scared?” He asked after a moment.

 

“....All the time. Will I be fast enough to save to them? Will I fail here? Will I run out of time? Will my injury stop me today? Is today the day the symbol finally crumbles. All these doubts and anxieties and trepidations they plague me constantly. That smile is MY mask, a way to hide it from the world to show...to be that unshakeable symbol of peace they all think I am.”

 

Izuku was silent for a moment, his eyes downcast deep in thought.

 

“But.”

 

Izuku looked back up to his idol.

 

“Since I met you and your mother? ….That smile’s been a lot more genuine,” Toshi gave a wide sincere smirk. “Masks aren’t so bad kid, they can be a symbol of our promise to the people we save. An unmovable symbol of hope,” All Might reached down and tousled the kids hair again. “Don’t get too caught up in the details just yet young Midoriya.”

 

Izuku nodded, smiling again. They spent a few more minutes in comfortable silence finishing their snacks before Izuku spoke again.  

 

“...I doubt you’ll get to rent this place again.”

 

“Nah it’s not the first time i’ve messed this place up. There's a reason the floors are concrete...and i think the glass was tempered too.”

 

“....This place doubles as an emergency bunker doesn’t it?”

 

“Really should if it doesn’t,” They both shared a laugh at that. “We still got an hour left, you good to do some web slinging practice?”

 

“Yeah I think so,” Izuku finished his water and stood up stretching his arms and legs.

 

“This is all you kid, I’ll give advice where I can.”

 

Izuku nodded and leapt up and shot out a web to the ceiling, he took off. Alternating his shots as he soared through the space. He practiced a few spins and twists alternating his timing to get a feel for it. He reached the end and spun, shot out a web, pulled and let himself drop some. His feet nearly touching the floor before he leapt up and shot another line, he noticed a gain in speed.

 

“Not bad kid! Your really booking out there, this space is better for testing quick turns. Try to do a few without losing speed!” Toshi called out watching from below.

 

“I’ll give it a try!” Izuku tried adding a spin as he turned, carrying the momentum from his swing into the turn. It mostly worked, their was always gonna be a drop off in speed but he reduced the loss.

 

Toshinori smiled as he watched his protege sharpen his skills. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he glanced at Izuku, he was doing fine so far. He pulled out his phone and read the text message. It was from Detective Naomasa.

 

**Naomasa**

**Looked into that quirk research lab you asked me about.**

**The specimen that escaped, as reported was a spider.**

**But there's more to it.**

**We should talk in person. When are you free?**

 

_More to it? What does that mean?_

 

Toshi sighed, he looked up at Izuku who was practicing different forms for his leaps and turns. Corkscrew forms and various other poses to reduce drag and maximize velocity. He sent a message back to Naomasa.

 

**It’s-All-Might-Now**

**I’m training with Izuku.**

**Won’t be much longer.**

**We can meet up after I get him home.**

 

**Naomasa**

**Sounds good.**

**Let me know when your free.**

**Btw. Nice screen name.**

 

The number one hero sighed, his penchant for puns was going to be his undoing one day. He gave Izuku a few more minutes of practice, before finally calling out.

 

“Okay kid! Wrap it up! Let’s hit the showers before our time is up!”

 

Izuku completed one more circuit before landing, he took in a long breath and rubbed his shoulders.

 

“That’s gonna be sore, this is a lot different then the woods, the city is gonna be another obstacle. Though with all the high rises and antenna I should be able to maneuver just as well,” Izuku continued on in one of his trademark mumble storms. At least until Toshi waves his hand in front of the boy’s face.

 

“Okay okay, write that down and think on it later. We both stink of sweat right now. Hit the showers, I’m not taking you back to your mother smelling like that.”

 

Izuku raised his arm, and flinched at the BO. He nodded and made his way downstairs to quickly bathe. Toshinori...honestly hadn’t worked up as much of a sweat, he’d been holding back a lot. He’d wait till after Izuku was done then freshen up too,

 

\-------------

 

“So how often are we gonna meet up there?”

 

It was a little later, the two had washed and locked up. They were rounding the corner to Midoriya's home.

 

“Not every day, the second phase of your training is just honing your ability to use your powers at will. In combat you get use to your reflexes and that ‘spider sense’ of yours. You practice swinging to get used to the velocity and wind pressure. Your ‘venom blast’ and invisibility? That I haven’t worked out yet, you seem to be able to trigger the shock rather well.”

 

“So any day we’re not fighting...I just keep to the workout regiment and practice turning invisible?”

 

“More or less yeah, wish I could help you more on that front. You just need to find the...trigger for it,” Toshi came to a stop in front of his proteges home. “Alright kid you did real good today. I’m proud of all the progress you made, these last few months are just gonna be honing your skills. So don’t put too much pressure on yourself alright?” Toshi patted the boy’s shoulder.

 

Izuku was beaming at the praise. “I’ll do my best.”

 

“I know you will, and hey give that girl a call.”

 

Izuku turned beet red suddenly, “I’ll...do...my...best.”

 

_I think you hit a nerve Toshinori._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my justification for this is simple. Their almost has to be gyms or workout places specifically designed for quirk usage. Not every hero can afford private training places, plus just normal citizens have varying body types or 'passive' quirks that they can't turn off. So a place designed to cater to that is almost inevitable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....Fluff.

“Mom I’m home!” Izuku called out as he pulled his shoes off at the door.

 

“Oh welcome back, I’m making lunch have you eaten yet?”

 

Izuku hung up his jacket, “Not really no,” He rounded the corner and stopped dead.

 

“Oh we have company!” His mother called from the kitchen.

 

On the couch, sipping some tea was Momo. She looked up and smiled at Izuku.

 

“Oh there you are! I’m sorry for dropping by like this. I thought you’d be home..” She blushed a little.

 

“I was out training,” The boy was at a loss for words, his mouth felt dry.

 

“Oh yes, it’s fine your mother’s been a very gracious host. She convinced me to stay for lunch.”

 

Inko smiled from her place in the kitchen, Izuku gave an unsure smile back and moved to sit on the couch. He was moving rather stiffly, being very careful where he put his arms and hands. Momo frowned at that, she reached to her side and pulled out a flat wrapped cardboard box.

 

“I wanted to drop this off,” She handed it to Izuku.

 

The boy took it and looked up to Momo, brow raised in confusion, before tearing the paper off and opening the box. It was a mask, green with a red webbing pattern, a pair of lenses for the eyes. It was exceptionally well made. Izuku took the mask in his hands, it felt nice but tough and hard wearing.

 

“I..uhh..”

 

“It’s a gift, I was gonna wait until we got into UA but...I didn’t want you to get another mask first. Do you like it?”

 

A tear fell onto the mask, Izuku was shaking. “I love it.”

 

A dozen memories flashed through Izuku’s head, birthday parties where no one showed up. A lonely boy sitting at an empty table trying not to cry, the image repeated time and again no gifts or well wishers. Not even a card left on his desk, by his 7th they just stopped trying. Christmas and other holidays he likewise got nothing from anyone else, nothing that wasn’t used to just further torment the boy. This was the first gift he’d ever received from someone other then his mother.

 

Izuku looked up, sniffing back tears. “Thank you Momo, it’s beautiful. Just like you.”

 

Momo smiled, then lit up like a lightbulb, “Oh it’s no...oh OH, oh my thank you Izuku but you don’t have to say things like that.”

 

“I mean it though, I was gonna call later but now that you're here,” Izuku sucked in a shaky breath, wiping his eyes. Nervousness a number of anxieties seeped into him and his words but he said it anyways. “I think I like you Momo. Like...as more than a friend.”

 

Momo blushed even more, “Oh…” she was silent for a moment, her heart was pounding which was odd as she was sure she felt an arrow just pierce it. “I think I feel the same way.”

 

Behind both of them, Inko was watching with wide eyes the food was done and the mother knew she shouldn’t be listening but she couldn’t help it. Tears were welling in her own eyes. On the couch the two were looking each other in the eyes...this continued for a full minute before Momo finally spoke up.

 

“Soo...what now?”

 

“Uhh...I don’t know…”

 

“LUNCH!” Inko shouted from behind, making both of the teens jump out of their seats. “I’m sorry, but lunch is ready.”

 

After getting his heart back in his chest Izuku finally spoke, “I guess we go out on a date.”

 

“Oh that sounds good, I think we’ll both be rather busy till the exams.”

 

Izuku pulled out Momo’s chair for her at the dining table, “We’ll work something out,” Izuku smiled. “It would be my first date though, so I hope you cut me some slack.” The innocence in that smile was genuine, and it made Momo’s heart skip a beat.

 

_He’s adorable!_ Momo kept that thought to herself.

 

“Don’t worry about it Izuku, I already like you,” Momo smiled back, and it made Izuku’s heart skip a beat.

 

_Calm down before it bursts out of your chest!_

 

Izuku blushed again, Inko sniffed both of these kids were too cute in her opinion. Her son stayed standing and helped her serve the food. Momo smiled, the Midoriya household was a lot smaller than her home. But she felt a cozy warmth watching mother and son, she wondered how long it had just been the two of them. Her parents loved her and whenever they could they were always together as a family, but this was different. The two had relied and kept each other going over the years. She hoped she wasn’t intruding on that. Judging by the smile on Inko’s face she wasn’t. The meal was delicious, almost as pleasing as the company at the table.

\------------

At a Cafe not far from the Midoriya household.

 

Toshinori was sipping a cup of coffee when Detective Naomasa finally strode in.

 

“Took you a bit Tsukauchi.”

 

“Sorry,” Naomasa sat opposite the skeletal man. He laid a rather large file down in the center of the table.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“It’s what made me call you.”

 

Toshinori raised a brow and reached for the file, he began to read through it as the Detective continued.  

 

“The Quirk Research Division, it’s a government funded lab that studies quirks. Specifically their origins, trying to discern what exactly it was that changed the world so long ago. They also study how quirks change and develop overtime. As well as the rare phenomena of quirk appearance in life forms other than humans,” Naomasa paused as his coffee arrived, and he took a sip.

 

“Such as animals and inse...arachnids I take it?” Toshi looked up, everything looked above board so far.

 

“Yes, the specimen that got away? Was a high value creature. It had a quirk, it was also the latest in a long line of ‘selectively bred’ specimens. It was the only spider to survive to adulthood in the 42nd generation of this breeding program.”

 

“What happened to the others in it’s brood?”

 

“It ate them.”

 

“...What?” Toshi sat the file down.

 

“Number 42 ate it’s siblings, it got stronger as it did. Something to do with it’s quirk I think. The last ability it developed was what let it escape.”

 

“...Let me guess it could turn invisible.”

 

“Yeap, it leapt at a researcher the guy panicked and knocked it’s terrarium onto the floor. Forty two turned invisible and escaped.”

 

Toshi put down the file, all of the ability this spider was recorded as having...are ones that Izuku had or was developing. He rested his head in his hand, his mind reeling.

 

“Now why don’t you tell me why you asked me to look into this?”

 

“...My protege.”

 

“The green haired kid Izuku Midorya right?”

 

“Yeah...he was quirkless up to a few months ago. Said he got bit by a big oddly colored spider, and I’m betting that thing had a big 42 on it like this one does.”

 

“Hmm...you think it’s connected,” It wasn’t a question. “Well...that would explain something the head researching told me.”

 

“What did they tell you?”

 

“He theorized that the reason this spider ate its siblings was cause it’s quirk had something to do with altering genetic structures in real time, that it was altering its own by consuming them. My guess is that when it bit Izuku it did just that.”

 

“Wait..that doesn’t make any sense, this thing ate it’s siblings to get stronger.”

 

Naomasa shrugged, “You’d have to talk to the actual scientists Toshinori, you said this kid was quirkless till then right? Then maybe that's the reason?”

 

“...I don’t know...you think I should take him to the researchers?” Toshinori felt his pulse quicken, worry starting to eat at away as his mind.

 

“Your call, and his. But...your getting him ready for UA right? That’s a lot of pressure, it’s been months since then. If nothing's happened yet their might be no reason to worry the boy.”

 

“...His mother has been taking him to regular checkups, nothing of note has happened since his quirk appeared,” Toshi felt that knot of worry loosen...slightly. “Still I’ll keep a close eye on him.”

 

“Yeah watch out for additional eyes and limbs.”

 

“That’s not funny Tsukauchi.”

 

Naomasa let out a chuckle at that, the two were so engrossed in their talk they missed the man at the table behind theirs. They missed that he was listening intently to every word, they didn’t see him get up, pay and leave when the two devolved into small talk. Out of sight down an alley the man donned a pair of goggles and a surgical mask and disappeared into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a transition/setup chapter then anything really substantial. Who could this goggle wearing man be? Who? WHOOOO!? Well I mean I know but...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DATE NIGHT!

2 Weeks till the UA entrance exams.

 

The next few months moved by in a blur for Izuku and company. The second stage of his training was progressing rather well but he eventually hit a plateau in what he could learn and practice in a controlled environment. Simply put, swinging around an open building and swinging around a city where two very different things, if he kept doing the same thing he’d develop some odd habits. Toshinori had been firm on him NOT swinging around the city without a license. If he got caught that would hurt his chances of getting into UA. Not to mention putting a minor’s life at risk. Combat practice likewise hit a wall, but they had seen that one coming.

 

The main problem with combat was that All Might had to hold back, or shattered windows and broken floors were going to be the least of their worries. After a few sparring rounds it had stopped. Mostly to keep Izuku from developing odd habits from over practicing with the same opponent. He’d encouraged Izuku to develop his own style. The rest of their training time had switched to working on the more esoteric abilities he had.

 

That wasn’t going well, Midoriya had a decent grip of his venom blast. But he was worried about using it at full power, so they didn’t have a good idea of how strong it really was just yet. His invisibility was another matter, when startled or spooked Izuku seemed to turn it on as a reflex. But he couldn’t do it on command yet.

 

“Don’t let it bother you kid, your more than ready to get into UA. This is just to see how far we can go till then. Keep your muscles and mind sharp, but I think we can say your training is finished for now,” Toshinori clapped Izuku on the back. “Your ready kid, now get some rest before the exams,” Toshi gave him a thumbs up. “Maybe that Momo girl your always talking about is free too.”

 

Izuku blushed again. The months had gone by quicker then either of them were ready for to be honest. They’d stayed in contact and had met up from time to time but they hadn’t yet had a real first date. That was until today.

 

The green haired teen stood stock still, staring at the mirror in his bathroom. His hair was combed...mostly, that mop is untamable. He looked down at his outfit, a black bow tie, a white dress shirt, a two button maroon suit pinstripe suit jacket with matching pants and of course his red high tops were waiting for him by the door. The pants used to be a little long for him but he’d gained a couple inches. He and Momo were nearly the same height now.

 

_Am I overdressed? Am I under dressed? Should I have bought something new?_

 

“Izuku, are you okay? You’ve been in there a while.”

 

“Yeah I’m fine just...calming my nerves,” Izuku smiled into the mirror, it quickly became a look of absolute nervousness and anxiety. “...I’m gonna need more time..”

 

Inko for her part was also more then a little anxious, this was her son’s first date after all. She knew he was a good boy, respectful and kind. But he was also a tightly wound ball of anxiety and nerves. Not that she was any better if we’re being honest. The bathroom door opened, and her son stepped out. Inko burst into tears and hugged him tightly.

 

“YOU LOOK SO HANDSOME!”

 

“Mom!” Izuku hugged her back, but had to push her gently away to get some literal breathing room. “Whew..”

 

“I’m sorry, you just look so grown up,” Inko wiped her eyes with a tissue. “Where are you two going again?”

 

“It’s a place Momo knows, I don’t think i’ve ever been there.”

 

“Oh that’s right your meeting her there, did you want me to drive you?”

 

“No I’m fine, thanks for the offer mom,” Izuku was putting on his shoes as he spoke. He stood and took a breath.

 

“Alright, be careful dear if you need a ride just call.”

 

Izuku turned and smiled, checked his pocket to make sure he still had her surprise, “I will, be back later.” With that he strode out the door.

 

Inko smiled after her son and turned to sit down when the phone rang. She sighed, hoping it wasn’t Momo canceling or something else that would put a stain on tonight.

 

“Midoriya residence….Oh Toshinori!”

 

\-----------

A little later.

 

Izuku blinked a few times, looking up at the sign to the restaurant Momo had said to meet at.

 

_This can’t be the right place._

 

The boy took out his phone and double checked the address. Nope it was the right place.

 

_But it can’t be this place is...is…_

 

Izuku, his earlier smile replaced by an uneasy and anxious expression along with an uneasy feeling in his gut looked around him. Expensive cars, people in just as expensive clothing an indisputable air of ‘high class’ raidited off the place and everything around it. No way did he belong here, and neither did he think Momo would either. Not two barely high school aged kids.

 

“Izuku! There you are!”

 

“Momo?” Izuku turned, and froze again. Momo was already by his estimation pretty. But now?

 

Momo’s hair was done up and styled, a large curly ponytail at the back and her bangs split to frame her face, and a pair of ruby stud earrings. She wore a sleeveless white and black striped one piece dress that stopped just before her knees, a pair of black leggings or maybe they were stockings Izuku couldn’t tell covered her legs. Finally a pair of black boots with short heels.

 

“Abawba…” Now she looked quite literally in Izuku’s case _stunning._

 

Momo put a pair of fingers on her lips, keeping a chuckle from forcing its way out, “Are you alright Izuku?”

 

“Ah yeah...uh...you look...uhh…” Words were failing the young man and he drew a blank, “I can’t really think of a word to express how beautiful you are right now.” From anyone else that would seem like a line, from Izuku and his blushing honest face and the sincerity in every word? Momo blushed fiercely and felt a familiar warm feeling in her chest.

 

“That might be the best compliment i’ve ever received,” Momo gave Izuku’s outfit the once over, to be honest it was ill-fitting and looked like an old hand me down. But it fit the boy to a T, “And you are very handsome Izuku,” she took his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek. Which sent the boy blushing.

 

“Thanks, it’s an old suit though, OH I got you something…” Izuku reached into his pocket and took out a little folded letter, “I got this a couple days ago,” Izuku handed it to Momo.

 

It was a letter, addressed to Izuku and her. The senders name was, Aiko Amirisu. Momo didn’t recognize the name, until she opened it and found a letter. It was from the little girl they had saved and her mom. The letter thanked them both, and the little girl sort of rambled about her school how she got a lot of attention for the ordeal and she told all other other kids about them. Along with the letter was a drawing in crayon of the two standing next to the little girl with the words ‘My Heroes’ written above it. Momo sniffed, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

“Her...names...Aiko…” Momo’s voice broke a little as she laughed and cried at the heartfelt letter and drawing.

 

“I’d thought you’d like to have it.”

 

Momo nodded and very carefully folded the letter back up and put it into her handbag, “Thank you,” She smiled, and took a few moments to collect herself. “Alright, let’s get back to our date.”

 

“About that Momo, are you sure this is the right place? It looks awfully...expensive and high class.”

 

“My parents and I eat here whenever they're in town and have something to celebrate.”

 

“Oh...wait how?” He asked after a moment.

 

“My families business makes a lot of money,” Momo kept smiling. “Now let’s go get a seat.”

 

Momo lead the way in, Izuku after being still for a moment, letting that little nugget of information settle in followed after her. Now wondering what a girl not only as pretty as Momo, but also wealthy saw in him.

 

\------------

 

Izuku and Momo were seated rather quickly, the hostess offered her the ‘usual’ table. Which was another piece of the puzzle. He was in a slight daze, this place was waaay out of his price range. He broke out into a sweat once he was handed a menu, wondering if he qualified for a loan at his age.

 

_Maybe I could sell blood...or an organ._

 

“Izuku are you alright?”

 

“....”

 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

_They ghost of my wallet maybe, I can hear it crying already._

 

“If it’s about the prices don’t worry,” Izuku looked up at her finally looking at something other then the price for the first time in minutes. “It’s my treat.”

 

Izuku thought on that for a moment, he couldn’t really afford this place but on the other hand he wasn’t all that comfortable with people paying his way. He opened his mouth to object but Momo raised her hand.

 

“Izuku please, I insist. I invited you here, your MY guest. You can pay for the next meal, and pick the place,” She chuckled. “Deal?”

 

“Deal.” Izuku smiled and felt a knot of unease slip away, he looked back at the menu.

 

_Wonder if they have Katsudon._

 

They did.

 

\-------------

 

“So I looked away when his phone rang and swung right into the glass.”

 

His date let out a guffaw, hand on her lips to keep from bursting out loud.

 

“Where you...okay?” She asked still slightly shaking from laughter.

 

“I was...but he had to get a ladder, I panicked and couldn’t unstick from the window.”

 

Momo let herself imagine Izuku cartoonishly stuck to the window like those stuffed animals you see in the backs of some cars. Unable to stop herself this time she burst out laughing.

 

“I’m...i’m sorry Izuku…”

 

“It’s okay, I had a good laugh at it later too.”

 

Momo calmed down after a moment and took a drink of water, “So this trainer of yours, who is he exactly?”

 

“Oh he’s,” Izuku was about to continue, when he heard a familiar laugh. His mother’s laugh, his head snapped around and he spotted his mother sitting at a table across the restaurant. Opposite...Toshinori. “He’s dating my mom.”

 

“Oh I see, it’s good he’s able to help you get a handle on your quirk,” Momo followed his gaze and spotted where Izuku was looking. “Oh my they’re here should we say hello?”

 

Izuku sunk into his seat, shaking his head. “Unless you want to watch me die of embarrassment, I beg you not to kind lady.”

 

Momo was still a little tempted, “How about we finish our dinner and take a walk?”

 

“Bless you.”

 

\-----------

 

“So I ended up creating crayons for the whole class.”

 

“That was nice, did you ever find out what happened to them?”

 

“No, but I think it might have had something to do with that janitor with the wax quirk.”

 

“I….don’t even want to know.”

 

The two had finished their dinners Momo paid, and the were currently taking a walk out in the fresh evening air. Momo shivered, it had been a warm day but...well considering the season it got cold fast. Izuku didn’t hesitate in taking off his jacket and putting it around her shoulders. Momo gave him a sweet smile.

 

“Thank you Izuku.”

 

“Don’t mention it, it’s the least I could do after all you’ve done.”

 

“I only paid for dinner,” she says through a laugh.

 

“Not just that...just being around you, I don’t have many people my age to be around...let alone a girlfriend.”

 

“...” Momo’s mind shot back to something he said at the mall months ago. About him being treated better than he ‘ _deserved_ ’. It was a small thing but it had stuck in her mind, “Well you do now!” maybe she’d dig more into it later. “It’s not that late out, any ideas?”

 

Izuku thought for a moment, then he turned and smiled.

 

“I know a place.”

 

\-----------

 

Izuku and Momo soon found themselves on top of a hill overlooking most of the city below them. The sun was still sitting, just enough to light the sky with it’s dying embers. Beneath them the city stretched out and started to light up. Izuku looked out at it, and as the sun finally disappeared beneath the horizon the sky started to light up as well. Star after star became visible the moon waxing fool ensured there was plenty of light.

 

“How did you find this place?” Momo pulled the jacket in tighter around her.

 

“I’d come up here a lot when I was...hero spotting. You can usually see some flying or leaping around from up here, it was a year before I noticed the stars. Plus not a lot of other people come up here so...it’s a good place to be alone.”

 

Momo let herself take in the sight, it was beautiful. She reached down and took Izuku’s hand in hers. He froze up for a second, but his body relaxed and he let their fingers interlace. His hand was warm, her hand was warm, she felt his pulse quicken then slow. After a moment she leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder. The two just enjoying the moment of utter silence.

 

“Momo?”

 

“Yes Izuku?”

 

“Aren’t you cold?”

 

“Not with you here.”

 

\----------

 

Izuku laid on his bed, thinking about the night he’d had. After their ‘star gazing’ the two had parted ways. Momo had a pickup, and Izuku took the train. Before they said their goodbyes though, they had hugged. Momo kissed his cheek again, this time though Izuku didn’t freeze up. He kissed her cheek in return, a moment that had made both of them blush. Even in the cold weather.

 

The greenette starred up at the ceiling, again tossing a weight up and down as if it weighed next to nothing, he heard a door open. He sat bolt upright, catching the weight just before it slammed into his head and laying it on his bed. The young boy crept forward and peered down the hall. He saw his mother and Toshinori walk in. They seemed to be chatting, Toshi took his shoes off and Inko went into the kitchen and...went outside his field of view.

 

_I should probably go to sleep but...when else am I gonna get a chance like this?_

 

Izuku snickered to himself and crept out of his room, Toshi’s attention was still on his mother that and the low light kept him from being noticed. Izuku crawled up the wall and along the ceiling. Slowly, he lowered himself on a web, upside down till his head was roughly at the same level as Toshi’s. Toshi turned, and froze.

 

“HI GUY’S HAVE A NICE EVENING?”

 

Several things happened at once, Inko screamed and jumped Toshi leapt backwards coughing a spurt of blood...and he whacked Izuku in his panic. Though in his weak form all that accomplished was to send Izuku swinging like a green haired pendulum. The blonde, skeletal man stared for a moment before his heart stopped trying to tear it’s way out of his chest.

 

“You trying to send me to early grave kid?”

 

“Izuku what are you doing?”

 

Izuku meanwhile was laughing his teen ass off, so hard in fact he loosened his grip on his web and dropped. He turned as he fell and managed to fall flat on his back. Still laughing.

 

“I’m...hahahaha, I’m sorry. It was too good to pass up.”

 

“Don’t do it again,” Toshi said though his admonishment lacked any real venom to it. He reached down and helped Izuku up.

 

“You haven’t even gotten into UA and your already giving your poor mom heart attacks,” Inko sighed as she calmed herself down.

 

“Sorry, seriously though did you have two have a good night?”

 

“What makes you think we were together?” Toshi asked unable to keep the suspicion out of his voice.

 

“Turns out Momo and I were at the same place you two went to.”

 

Toshi paled, if that was a possible and Inko blushed.

 

“Sorry...if we knew you were going there...I’d have picked a different place,” Toshi rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“It’s fine, but there is something I wanted to ask you.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Here have a seat,” Izuku motioned to the couch.

 

Toshi raised a brow but sat down all the same. Izuku grabbed a chair, spun it around and sat on it so he was facing Toshinori.

 

“So….young man, what are your intentions towards my mother?”

 

Inko burst out laughing, Izuku couldn’t hide the shit eating grin on his face and Toshinori just sighed.

 

“So...this is how I die, thought it would be with more dignity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that is the last chapter for tonight, I swear. Mostly cause the next one needs a lot more editing then I thought.


	6. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exam day

2 Weeks later, day of the exam. 

 

The remaining time before the exam went by in a blur, Izuku and Momo kept chatting but the final prep for the big day meant neither had any spare time for a second date. Toshinori had insisted on a checkup, Izuku wasn’t sure why but he didn’t complain. He got a clean bill of health that seemed to relieve Toshi. Eventually, the day finally came, and after a forty-minute train ride, Izuku found himself outside of U.A. High School. 

 

Izuku huffed in the cold air, “I made it…” he looked up at the massive school building. He passed busts of various graduates and renowned heroes on his way in. 

 

_ Ten months...a lot happened. Momo must be somewhere in this crowd… _

 

“Move aside Deku!” 

 

Izuku spun around, Bakugou was walking up behind him, wearing a coat and a scarf, he could see the boy’s breath is was that chilly out. Izuku himself was wearing a coat overtop his middle school uniform. 

 

“Get out of my way or your dead.” 

 

“Most people would say ‘excuse me’ or ‘please’ Katsuki.” 

 

That only made a vein pop in the boy’s head, he growled. “What was that?” 

 

“You heard me Bakugou,” Izuku was smiling, not a flinch. 

 

_ WHAT IN THE HELL AM I DOING!?  _ At least on the outside. 

 

“I don’t have time for this shit,” Bakugou went around Izuku still simmering. 

 

_ He hasn’t called me by name since we were kids.  _ Bakugou kept his thoughts to himself. 

 

Izuku took a moment to take in a breath, he’d resolved on that beach long ago to stop seeing Kach...Bakugou as anything other than what he really was: an abusive asshole who saw Izuku was a punching bag. But that didn’t mean it was easy. Izuku calmed himself and took a step forward. 

 

_ It’s not like it was before, just remember the past ten months.  _

 

Izuku took a wobbly step forward full of confidence with a smile on his face.

 

_ This is my first step to becoming a hero.  _

 

He tripped over his own legs. 

 

_ SERIOUSLY!?  _

 

The boy might have been able to stop himself if the previous encounter hadn’t left his arms and legs tightened up. But he didn’t have to as he found himself stopped in mid-air, floating a little. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Izuku kicked his legs and turned to the voice, a girl with brown hair and a winter coat on plopped him onto the ground and touched the tips of her fingers together. Gravity reasserted itself and Izuku was back on his feet. 

 

“It’s my quirk, sorry for stopping you but well it’s a bad omen to trip and fall,” The girl gave a cheery smile. “This sure is nerve-wracking,” She let out a big huff. 

 

Izuku’s mind was still playing catch up on what just happened. 

 

“Well good luck to both of us!” She gave another cheery smile and took off. 

 

“...I didn’t even thank her…” Izuku rubbed his neck, “I might get a chance inside.” 

 

\--------------

 

“WELCOME TO TODAY’S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY ‘HEY!’ 

 

The auditorium was utterly silent. Izuku sat in a massive room with countless others, to his extreme right, several seats down was Bakugou. He couldn’t spot Momo at all, and well...after the man talking had shown up he’d stopped looking and started geeking out a little at Present Mic’s appearance. 

 

“WELL, THAT’S COOL MY EXAMINEE LISTENER' I'M HERE TO PRESENT THE GUIDELINES OF YOUR PRACTICAL!! ARE YOU READY!?  **YEAH!** ” 

 

Again utter silence expect for well…

 

“ohmygodit’sPresentMicwow! Ilistentohisradioshoweveryweek. It’sinspiriingIguessalltheU.A.teachersareproheroes!” Mutter mutter mutter mutter. The kid next to Izuku blinked rapidly and side-eyed the greenette. 

 

“THIS IS HOW THE TEST WILL GO MY LISTENERS! YOU’LL BE EXPERIENCING TEN MINUTE-LONG ‘MOCK CITYSCAPE MANEUVERS’!! BRING ALONG WHATEVER YOU WANT! AFTER THIS PRESENTATION, YOU’LL EACH HEAD TO YOUR ASSIGNED TESTING LOCATION!” 

 

_ Bring along whatever you want huh?  _ Izuku mumbled to himself some more.  _ Well...I did bring ‘that’ with me. I guess I should make use of it.  _ The boy looked down at his bag. 

 

Bakugou glanced over to his former friend. 

 

_ Doesn't matter where I end up, I’ll crush em all you along with em deku.  _

 

The fact that neither would be in the same testing zone as the other probably prevented a lot of pain. 

 

“EACH SITE IS FILLED WITH THREE KINDS OF  _ FAUX VILLAINS _ !” Mic continued, the cockatoo looking man barely straining his voice even at this volume. Izuku looked down at the packet he’d been given, following along odd that it had four listed. “POINTS ARE AWARDED FOR DEFEATING EACH ACCORDING TO THEIR RESPECTIVE DIFFICULTY LEVELS!” One, two, and three points respectively according to the handout. “USE YOUR QUIRKS TO DISABLE THESE FAUX VILLAINS….AND EARN POINTS! THAT’S YOUR GOAL LISTENERS! OF COURSE, PLAYING THE ANTI-HERO AND ATTACKING OTHER EXAMINEES IS PROHIBITED AND WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE FAILURE!”

 

“May I ask a question!” A boy down in front raised his hand and stood before Mic could respond the tall rather stiff boy went on talking. “There appear to be no fewer than  _ four  _ varieties of faux villains on this handout! Such a blatant error, if it is one, is highly unbecoming of U.A. Japan’s top academy!! We’re all here today in the hopes of being molded into model heroes!” It was then the boy turned and pointed right at Izuku. “AND YOU WITH THE CURLY HAIR!” Izuku pointed to himself and looked around, nope it was definitely directed at him. “You’ve been muttering this whole time...it’s distracting!!” He glared at Izuku, it was a surprisingly venomous look. “If this is some sort of game to you, then please leave immediately!” 

 

Izuku blinked, his eye twitched. 

 

“Least I didn’t stand up and make an ass out of myself in front of a pro.” 

 

Bakugou leaned out and stared straight at him. 

 

_ What the hell? I’ve never heard him talk back to someone like that before.  _

 

The tall boy was sputtering not expecting a comeback, let alone having his own behavior thrown back in his face. People around him were snickering. Izuku groaned inwardly he didn’t know what had set him off. 

 

_ That was a little harsh,  _ he admitted to himself.  _ This isn’t a game to me either...i’m just...done being stepped on.  _

 

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT. EXAMINEE 7111, NICE CATCH. BUT IN THE FUTURE WAIT FOR PERMISSION BEFORE HAVING AN OUTBURST!” Present Mic kept going ignoring the back and forth, the tall kid was starting to blush now. “BUT THE FOURTH FAUX VILLAIN VARIETY GETS YOU ZERO POINTS! HE’S MORE OF AN OBSTACLE! HAVE YOU ALL PLAYED SUPER MARIO BROTHERS? That old retro game? IT’S KIND OF LIKE A THWOMP! ONLY ONE AT EACH SITE! A “GIMMICK” THAT’LL RAMPAGE AROUND IN CLOSE QUARTERS!” 

 

“So it’s like a stage gimmick to be avoided. Thank you, sir, and I apologize for the interruption!” The boy bowed and sat, glancing slightly at Izuku then turned back to the front. 

 

“THAT’S ALL FROM ME!! I LEAVE MY LISTENERS WITH OUR SCHOOL MOTTO!! THE GENERAL NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID…’A TRUE HERO IS SOMEONE WHO OVERCOMES LIFE’S MISFORTUNES! Go Beyond  **PLUS ULTRA!** ” 

 

As everyone filed out to get changed, Izuku stopped by Present Mic. 

 

“Uh excuse me, sir?” 

 

“OH HEY THERE LISTENER! You handled being called out like that pretty well, do you need something? Any questions?” Present Mic was pretty affable all told. 

 

“Oh no nothing like that, it’s um well…” Izuku pulled out his journal that All-Might, Death Arms and Kamui Woods had signed. “I’m a big fan I tune into your radio show every week and I was wondering if you could sign this?” 

 

“OF COURSE! No problem, but you know if you do pass I’ll be one of your teachers,” Mic took the journal and signed his name with a flourish, “You’ll probably see my signature on a lot of stuff.” 

 

“I know it’s just a habit,” Izuku took the Journal back and smiled at the new signature. “Thank you, sir, I’ll do my best!” Izuku bowed and moved off with the others. 

 

Mic smiled as he watched the kid, silently wishing him good luck. 

 

\-----------

 

“It’s like a city! That’s U.A. For you.” 

 

Izuku glanced at the speaker, he took in a breath to calm himself. It didn’t help, he and a lot of other examinees were standing outside of the mini-city. A lot of them were commenting on the size of the place. The boy himself was trying not to have a panic attack. As he looked around him he took in the people around him. All of them had been getting ready for this day for years. Words echoed in his mind try as he might push them down. 

 

_ Your just a worthless deku.  _

 

_ YOU WERE BORN WRONG!  _

 

The greenette grabbed a shaking arm with one hand, his panic didn’t go unnoticed. A few were snickering at him. The boy from before shook his head, someone that timid shouldn’t be here. They weren’t wrong, he didn’t even think he belonged here. 

 

_ All Might did. _

 

Izuku stopped shaking, he reached into his pocket. 

 

_ Momo does too.  _

 

He took a breath as he remembered the warmth of her hand in his, he pulled her gift out of his pocket. All Might had told him, during their training. A mask to hide your fear, to show an unshakable symbol to the world. The green haired boy felt his jacket fall to the ground as he slipped it off. It was constricting, the few around him who had noticed had stopped snickering. This kid had looked like a wet noodle skinny in that oversized outfit. Now they got a look at the sheer sleek muscle on him, Izuku slipped the mask over his face pulling his hair back so it wouldn’t get in his face. It fit like a glove, at once he felt his anxiety and fear slip away. He took a breath and felt it all just fade.

 

“AND BEGIN!” 

 

All the examinees looked around confused, expect for Izuku. The moment the doors opened he’d launched a web line to the top of the gate and swung in, leaving the whole pack behind. 

 

“WHAT’S WRONG, HE GOT THE MESSAGE THE TEST STARTED! GET TO IT!” 

 

The rest of the pack rushed in, Izuku was already swinging towards an one pointer that had rolled out. The boy flipped in midair and came down with a straight punch smashing the bots’ head in. He felt the metal crumble under his blow, barely any resistance. With another web line, he took off on the hunt. 

 

_ That’s one. _

 

“That kid’s like a completely different person all of a sudden!” 

 

So it went, with each examinee scrambling for as many points as they could get. Izuku was right in the thick of it. His spider-sense and enhanced strength made quick work of the bots. Approaching a three-pointer he jumped onto a building dodging its swing then leaped off into a kick that sent it crashing into the building behind it. It sparked once then nothing. 

 

_ Four _

 

“AHHH!” 

 

An examinee down the street was cornered by three one-pointers. Izuku swung into action, in midair he sent a pair of web lines into the middle bot. He flipped in midair, pulling the thing across the ground and behind him, the moment he felt his feet touch the ground he swung his webs up, the bot left the ground, he pulled on his webs and sent the robot crashing into it’s unaware cousin in a spectacular collision. The examinee was able to dispatch the third on his own. 

 

“Are you alright?” Izuku asked jumping and crouching onto the destroyed pair of bots. 

 

“Yeah...they took me by surprise thanks.” 

 

“No problem stay safe.” 

 

The masked greenette was doing his best to keep track of his points. But he couldn’t just focus on taking down the bots others needed help. Twice he had to lift up a bot cause someone was stuck under one they destroyed. The tall boy from before nearly got ran over by a two-pointer cause he stopped to take a breath, but Izuku jumped on it and tore it’s head off in a single blow. Before leaping back into the air and swinging away. 

 

“That felt like tearing paper, oh crap I lost count...was I at 20 or 25...30 maybe?” 

 

The time remaining had been dwindling down, and it seems the powers that be were getting a little bored watching this unfold. In an observation room a button was pressed and the stage’s ‘gimmick’ was unleashed. The massive bot tore through the faux city wrecking building after building. 

 

“THAT’S THE ZERO POINTER!” Someone yelled.

 

As the massive machine barreled down the city, most of the examinee’s turned and ran. Izuku’s sight lingered on the massive machine. Unknowingly his wide eyes mirrored by his mask’s lenses. Just as he was about to turn however.

 

“Oww..” 

 

Izuku turned back, the girl from before her foot was caught in some rubble and it looked like she couldn’t get up. 

 

**When there’s nothing to be gained**

 

He was moving before he had time to think. Rushing towards that massive beast, all thoughts of his own well being abandoned. 

 

**Rising to the challenge at those times…**

 

He passed the girl as he leaped up, fist reared back. He felt his venom blast charging, sparking around his arm. 

 

“You're going to be okay!” 

 

**Is surely the mark**

 

“BECAUSE I’M HERE!” 

 

He rammed his fist as hard he could through one of the robot’s eyes, he felt the glass cut into his flesh. But that didn’t matter, his arm was inside the machine, all of its wiring vulnerable now. He grabbed something and...unleashed all that pent up energy, a full force venom blast. 

 

**OF A TRUE HERO!**

 

A truly massive amount of electricity surged through the zero-pointer, it’s head started to come undone internal explosions ripping it apart from the inside. Izuku was sent flying from the machine, as the cascade of BOOMS ripped throughout its body. What was left of it fell to the ground, completely totaled. 

 

Speaking of ground, Izuku was currently heading straight towards it. He flinched, his right arm was blackened and bleeding. His whole body felt weird, numb. Just as he started to panic...SMACK! A hand slapped his face and he felt his downward momentum slow if not stop. He was just a few feet off the ground, when…

 

“Release,” The girl from before brought her fingertips together. The rock she was floating on and Izuku both dropped the remaining few feet. The girl...turned to the side just in time to vomit on the ground. 

 

The boy twitched, unable to move. He grits his teeth, underneath his mask and tried to stand, the buzzer and Mic’s voice sounded ending the exam.

 

“You're okay?” Izuku asked from his spot on the ground. He was getting feeling back in his limbs, though he still couldn’t stand. The only response he got back was a gurgle as the girl tried to keep whatever was left in her stomach from escaping.

 

“Did you see that?” 

 

“That kid took that big monster down with one punch.” 

 

“Nah he was sparking didn’t you see his arm?” 

 

“He was so timid looking…” 

 

_ That’s not it, weren’t they even watching? He swung in to save the girl! There was a lot to consider, the remaining time, his own safety, what he needed to pass. But he didn’t hesitate, not at all.  _ The tall glasses wearing boy from before was pondering something.  _ I mean, if this weren’t an exam I’d have the same!  _ The boy bit his lip in frustration.  _ Oh! The exam...of course could it be!? _

 

A cane smacked into the ground from the back of the crowd, tearing the boy out of his thoughts. 

 

“Now now, give them some room,” A short kindly looking old woman made her way forward, passing out sweets as she did. “Here you go sweetie, keep your strength up.” 

 

“That mademoiselle, she’s the backbone of UA,” A rather flamboyantly dressed boy introduced her. 

 

“My my what have here, seems you overcharged your arm,” The kindly woman spoke, “let’s get you two back up on your feet.” 

 

The woman knelt and gave Izuku a big wet kiss in his arm, she turned and gave the brown haired girl the same on her cheek. Izuku’s arm glowed for a minute before the skin turned back to normal and he felt his wounds disappear. The girl likewise found her twisted ankle snapping painlessly back into place. 

 

“Her quirk is a super healing factor,” The boy continued, “It’s in large part, thanks to her presence that UA dares to host such wild exams.”

 

“Now don’t go making a habit of getting injured like that,” Recovery Girl pulled out a Pez dispenser and clicked a couple into Izuku’s hand. “By the way that’s a very nice mask, young man.” 

 

“Uhh, thanks..” Izuku stayed seated, “My girlfriend made it for me…” slowly and with great care, he pulled the mask off. Taking a breath before chewing on the little sweets. 

 

_ Ho ho, it’s that boy Toshinori took a shine too, that explains the reckless streak.  _ Recovery girl thought to herself. 

 

“Take a moment to rest dears, my quirk only speeds up your healing it still uses your own stamina.” 

 

That’s odd, Izuku didn’t feel tired. Must be that enhanced stamina part of his quirk. The girl didn’t fair as good, she looked exhausted like she could drop and fall asleep at any moment. 

 

“The rest of you please clear out if you have any injuries I’ll see to them right away. Otherwise, you’re free to go. Your results will be mailed to you.” 

 

The others began to file out, only Iida the tall boy from before hesitated a moment. 

 

_ Yes! If the exam is set up in THAT way, then he… _

 

Iida ground his teeth as he left, frustration eating away at him. 

 

\-------------

One Week Later 

“Izuku, dear are you okay?” 

 

They were having dinner and Izuku was staring at his dinner plate, smiling slightly. 

 

“Stop staring at the fish.” 

 

Izuku finished his meal and sat on the couch slowly lifting a dumbbell with his arm. By his own estimations he just barely passed the written exam. Going back over the exam in his head he estimated maybe 30 or so points. He didn’t think that would be a passing score. He’d spent the past week slowly going nuts from not knowing. And All Might hadn’t contacted him since the exam. He had texted Momo a few times she hadn’t gotten her results back yet either. But as she was a recommended student he doubted it mattered much. 

 

“Your letter should come today or tomorrow right?” His mother inquired, Izuku nodded blankly, “I think it’s amazing the progress you’ve made, even if you didn’t pass you can find another way.” 

 

The greenette sighed, lost in his own thoughts. He picked up a heavier set of weights. Did All Might waste his time? Did he pick the wrong protege? Not to mention Momo would she even want to date him if he failed? A lot of dark thoughts started circling the boy’s head. Thankfully they were put to a stop when the mail arrived. 

 

“IZUKU IT CAME!” Inko rushed to her son, nearly falling as she did holding a letter marked UA high school, sealed with wax. 

 

Izuku took the letter into his room. His mother was fidgeting outside the door, pacing back and forth. The boy took a breath before tearing the letter open, a small round device fell out along with a thick packet of papers. Izuku blinked at the device when it suddenly lit up. 

 

**“I am here as a projection!”** The device beamed up a holographic projection of. 

 

“ALL MIGHT!? I THOUGHT THIS WAS FROM UA!?” 

 

**“It’s been a while, there's a lot to talk about apologies,”** All Might looked to be standing on some kind of stage, he bowed before continuing.  **“I’m in town for one reason only. I’ve come to teach at U.A.”** Izuku was speechless as he watched his idol, he was sent reeling at this revelation.  **“What’s that you say? Get to the point?”** From off stage a hand appeared and signaled to All Might.  **“Whatever I want to say can be said later? Ah fine, I got it!”** All Might coughed and cleared his throat. 

 

**“Even though you passed the written portion, with only thirty points on the practical...results in a failure.”**

 

The words hit him like a hammer straight to the heart, he bit his lip holding back a sob. All that work all that progress. 

 

“I knew it...I knew it…” 

 

**“BUT THAT’S NOT THE END OF THE STORY!”** Izuku’s head snapped back up,  **“How about some entertainment? Watch the screen if you please!”** All Might turned and with a flourish pressed a button on a remote a screen behind him came to life. 

 

That same round-faced brown-haired girl from the exam appeared on screen, though she was in her school uniform. 

 

“Excuse me but..”

 

“It’s that nice girl from before…” Izuku spoke to himself.

 

**“She came to us right after the test, why you ask? Stay tuned!”**

 

“Um, that curly-haired boy...with the freckles? You know the one he’s really plain looking. He wore that mask during the test?” 

 

_ She means me.  _ No duh. 

 

“Can you give him some of the points I earned?” 

 

Izuku’s eyes widened, a warm feeling filled his chest. 

 

“I don’t know if he passed, but I’d hate for him to have failed because of me. At least give him however many he gave up trying to save me!” 

 

Izuku felt tears well up in his eyes, but this time it was with a smile. 

 

**“You’ve acquired your quirk, and moved others with your actions.”** All Might interjected. 

 

“That boy...saved my life.” 

 

**“This exam you see we weren’t just watching for villain based points!”**

 

On screen, the teacher she was talking too, Present Mic, patted her head. 

 

“I’m afraid we can’t give him any of your points, but there shouldn’t be a need for it, my little listener.” 

 

**“A hero course who rejects those who do the right thing? IS NO HERO COURSE AT ALL! Think this is all for the cameras? Think what you want! IN THIS JOB YOU RISK YOUR LIFE AND PUT YOUR MONEY WHERE YOUR MOUTH IS! RESCUE POINTS WERE ALSO A FACTOR! Not only did you save this girl my boy, but you also aided several other students during the exam. SEVENTY RESCUE POINTS FOR IZUKU MIDORIYA! AND WHILE WE’RE AT IT FORTY-FIVE FOR OCHAKO URARAKA!!”**

 

Izuku’s smile widened that warm feeling was all over his body now. 

 

**“You're in,”** The ‘Holo-Might’ extended his hand towards Izuku,  **“Come on Midoriya, U.A. will be your hero academy!”**

 

Izuku felt hot tears run down his cheeks, he threw open his door and grabbed his mom in a tight hug. Lifting her off the ground. 

 

“I got in! I got in!” 

 

“Izuku!” her own waterworks started as she hugged her son back. 

 

On the projection back in the room, he hadn’t noticed the rankings that had popped up on the screen. How his own name was above that of Bakugou topping his 77 points with a whopping 100.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to keep most of the dialogue from the manga intact, so if it looks like it was copied directly that's why. 
> 
> I changed Izuku and Iida's interactions...a dozen times or so. Some felt too antagonistic others were lacking in his new sass or confidence. I just don't think after all his positive experiences over the past ten months that he'd take being told to 'take being a hero seriously or leave' laying down. Hell, he's technically worked harder to be here than most of the people in that room. Yeah, no way he was gonna just let that go without comment, but some felt too confrontational so I just ended up settling on what's above. 
> 
> One question I'm anticipating is: "Why would Ochako want to give Izuku points when he didn't cry out about not having even one?" Because that's just so Ochako! (If you want to get that joke look up Hirokoshi's notes on her outfit.)


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get more than a brief glance at our goggled stalker

Far from the Midoriya's back in a familiar dusty lab, a man was hard at work at his desk. The spider sat nearby, dissected. 

 

“You gave your gift away didn’t you?” 

 

A rack held a number of vials all filled with blood, the labels upon them were many and varied. 

 

“But why did it stick to the boy?” 

 

The man took a petri dish and put it under a microscope, with a pipette he took a sample of blood from one of the vials and carefully transferred the sample unto the dish. Then with a syringe, he let a drop of the spider’s venom land on the blood. As he watched through the scope, he saw the venom attempt to attach to the blood cells. But it failed, it wasn’t bonding. 

 

The man hmmm to himself as he jotted something down on a journal nearby. He took out the vial of blood he’d drawn the sample blood it was labeled with the ‘donor’s’ various stats. The main point was his quirk: Mutation-animal-rat body. He was about to continue when his phone ringed. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

_ “Hey, it’s me.”  _

 

“Did you get the information I paid you for?” 

 

_ “Yeah yeah, that kid. Izuku Midoriya?”  _

 

“Yes, was he truly born quirkless?” 

 

_ “Yeap got the proof right here no quirk registered up to….about ten months ago give or take.”  _

 

“What is the quirk listed?” 

 

_ “Neo-Archaina got all the traits on your checklist.”  _

 

“Family history?”

 

_ “His mom has a minor telekinetic quirk, his father can breathe fire. I got like 3 generations back no arachnid or insect quirks of any kind.” _

 

“Thank you, that will suffice.” 

 

_ “Whatever pal, it’s your money.”  _

 

The phone call ended, the man looked down at his various samples. Things were starting to connect his head. 

 

“So that’s why...none of the other samples bonded...they already had a quirk getting in the way. But you boy…” The man turned to a collection of pictures he had hung up on the wall, many of them were of Izuku. Some were clearly taken during his training, others in his middle school uniform. 

 

“It worked for you...you were special...because you weren’t.” 

 

His lips parted in a smile that reached back to far, his eyes a cold ice blue locked onto Izuku’s face. 

 

“Well, Izuku you’ve piqued my interest we’ll see which of us lives up to our legacies.” From underneath his massive trench coat, something twitched. “Our game starts now, and the die is cast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a couple of people probably already guessed at who this was. If it wasn't obvious before that final line should be a big enough clue.
> 
> Sorry, it's so short, but it is just a quick teaser before part 3. 
> 
> Parts 1 and 2 were written roughly at the same time. I'll be starting 3 either this weekend or next week depending on RL. Thanks for reading true believers! PLUS ULTRA!

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this was a short chapter, even for me. Mostly cause I wanted to blaze through the first half of his training. You know how it goes, what he does. The guy has super strength off the bat here it's gonna go a lot faster. Plus the manga and the anime lightspeed their way through TEN months so I think I'm actually going slower...
> 
> Also I find Parental Yagi adorable. Anyways thanks for reading.


End file.
